


Head Over Heels

by caesarjoestar



Series: The Daily Lives of Two Boys in Love [1]
Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: :3 i havent writen a fic since i was like 13 so please bare with me!, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satou emotionally hurts Yoshida. But he also makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't read volume 8 yet (I've only just ordered it ovo) so this going to take place just after where volume 7 ended and before volume 8 starts.

**It was all Makimura's fault.** That stupid, useless Makimura.

Yoshida, Satou, Makimura and Akimoto had all been sitting in the club room at making idel chit-chat with each (mostly Makimura talking about his new girl of the week) when he had asked Yoshida a question.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Replied a confused Yoshida.

"When you guys did _it_ " To which Yoshida responded to his spitting his water across the table (and into Makimura's and Akimoto's faces.) A symphony of embarrassed splutters and the frantic waving of arms erupted from Yoshida, almost hitting Satou square in the face. That boy sure did have a way of accidentally injuring his friends...

Satou put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder then cleared his throat. "What he's trying to say that we haven't sex yet." This seemed to of calmed Yoshida down enough that he managed to apologise to his friends only just realising what he had done but not enough for his deep red blush to completely go down.

"Is that so? Beacause when we here on the island I thought for sure that you two were off doing it..." Questioned Makimura while Akimoto hummed in agreement.

"Well just because we haven't had sex yet doesn't mean we haven't done... _other things_." _Of. Fucking. Course._ If there was any oppotunety to get Yoshida flustered and embarrassed beyond belief, Satou would take it.

Yoshida had pratically screeched. Somehow he was blushing even red-er, waving his arms as if he had gone berserk and his spluttering had turned into full on shrieking. He was really, really hating his boyfriend right now.

Satou looked down at Yoshida and gave him that trademark evil smirk before continuing to torment his poor, unfortunate boyfriend.

"If you'd like to know we've done, we've-" Yoshida shot up onto his tip-toes, covering the others mouth with his hand while screaming, "Don't you even dare!"

All Satou could do was laugh. Oh how he loved to torture his hapless, little Yoshida.

"It's okay Yoshida, you don't have to be embarrassed about what you've done with your boyfriend, its not like we're going to tell since we're your friends." Akimoto said ernestly.

Yoshida sighed. Akimoto was right, he knew that they'd never tell but he just couldn't tell them. It wasn't like he didn't trust them it was just that it was embarrassing; hell he even sometimes still got embarrassed over small things Satou would do in private. He was just an easily flustered guy.

"Uh, I guess you're right but I just want to keep that kind of thing private..." He answered, tears starting to form in his eyes. He really didn't want to show any weakness right now infront of his friends and boyfriend.

After a couple of seconds of starting at the floor, willing his tears away he slowing looked up at Satou beside him. It shocked him. Sadou had an look that was a mix beween apologetic and guilt.

Sadou gently laced their hands together, wiped some of the tears that had already started to slip off the other boys face and whispered a remoseful, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." Giving his a loving kiss on the top of his head.

Makimura and Akimoto took this as their cue to leave, not wanted to be the third and forth wheels for much longer.

At first Yoshida was stunned. Sadou only ever showed his gentle side of him to Yoshida in private because of his control complex meaning he could never show any kind of weakness to anyone else (excepting Yoshida of course.) And Satou hadn't only just done it in public, it was at school and infront of two other students.

Yoshida gave him a small, soft smile and pulled the taller boy in for a hug; nuzzling his head in the fleecy fabric of Satou's sweater. He let out a quiet hum of pleasure but still carried on crying.

Satou gently stroked his boyfriends hair to try and calm down his soft crying. "I really hate you sometimes, you know?" Yoshida sniveled, not really meaning it.

"I'm sorry." Satou repeated.

With Satou talking like that there was no way Yoshida could ever stay mad at him. In this moment he felt so loved, so needed, like with every word he spoke his head would be swimming and his heart would feel light and dreamy. He realised he was like this almost all the time he was around the taller boy. He guessed that's what people meant when they said 'head over heels'.

"I love you." Yoshida lovingly said, his grip on Satou's waist becoming tighter.

Satou smiled and planted another soft kiss to the top of Yoshida's head. "I love you too." He replied, adoringly.

When his Yoshida was like this, so sweet and loving, he thought his heart would swell so big that it would explode. I am most definitetly head over heels for him, he thought to himself.

He brought Yoshida out of chest and pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss.

This time Yoshida didn't resist.

* * *

Makimura chuckled to himself as he and Akimoto strolled the hallways.

"Those two are all over each other." Remarked Makimura.

Akimoto hummed. "Definietly head over heels. No doubt about it" The boys giggled to themsleves.

And every girl within a twenty metre radius fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P all those girls.
> 
> Thank you so very, very much for really this!! I hope to make this a series but I'm also in the middle of exams right now (what a good choise I made to start a new series right?) so who knows really! Anyway please stay tuned because hopefully I'll find sometime inbetween me not studying and procrastinating my little bum off.


End file.
